


Playing Psalms

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [8]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: No place is safe or sacred. Akira's fingers will wander
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Playing Psalms

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is part of the stallion Au too? I mean Yusuke will always have a big dick. A thiic dick. A huge sausage- you get it

Akira just might go to hell for this one it was still so much worth it. When his boyfriend had called him out Akira had not expected much. Maybe some deep talking because when they met up in places like this. That is what they tended to do. The point was Akira had really not planned to do anything.

But-

When the opportunity to do something showed itself how could he not? This thing between them was still new and fresh. He was learning Yusuke’s expressions and his heat. He was slowly memorizing Yusuke’s various sounds under his touch. How could he not want to discover more?

But granted the church just might be pushing it but Akira had just gotten in the mood. They had been in the pews whispering about a concept and Yusuke had taken over the conversation. Akira had gotten caught up in watching his boyfriend as he spoke.

He was listening he really was but Yusuke’s passion could be so sexy that Akira was unable leaning a little closer as he listened. Until his head was on Yusuke’s shoulder and his hand on his knee as he listened.

Yusuke’s voice when he was really into something- sometimes it calmed Akira down and sometimes it riled him up because the way he spoke and the way his voice dipped did things to Akira’s gut.

And this was one of the times that Yusuke’s voice had riled him up. that was just it. He had gotten heated as Yusuke spoke so he sent his hand drifting further and further until it hit Yusuke’s buckle. That had made his boyfriend shut up right away.

“Akira.” Yusuke had hissed and he had hidden his smile in Yusuke’s clothes. “What are you doing?”

“Shh.” Akira grinned before he squeezed his fingers between shirt and pants. Then between pants and skin. Yusuke’s slow hiss made Akira’s cock harden in his pants. Yusuke was halfway to hard when Akira’s fingers slipped over him. “If we don’t loosen your belt you’ll be in pain.” He whispered to his boyfriend.

“Akira we’re in a-“ Yusuke’s voice had hitched when Akira’s fingers circled around his crown to slip against his slit in the way he knew Yusuke liked it the best. He teased by rubbing his fingers against the crown until Yusuke visibly shuddered. “Akira.” So low and sexy Akira had to catch his own breath. “Always so daring.” He hissed before his hand moved to his belt. “You have no shame.”

“If that was true, I’d suck it not touch it.” Akira grinned. He laughed at Yusuke’s low moan. “The confessional next time?” Yusuke’s dismayed gasp was not what he wanted to hear so he teased Yusuke’s crown until his fingertips were slippery and Yusuke was trembling once more. “Okay so not the confessional.”

“Shameless.” Yusuke gasped before he trembled under Akira’s touch. Akira gasped a bit himself as Yusuke’s belt eased and Akira had more room to touch. The first thing he did was palm the head of Yusuke’s cock and tease the length until his boyfriend throbbed in his grip. “Hah.” He gasped when Akira teased the slit over and over. He dropped his hand over Akira’s wrist. “Don’t tease. Don’t draw it out.”

That voice went all the way through Akira. He had to bite back a moan of his own as he touched his boyfriend’s cock. He had to do it under the clothes and he couldn’t see but he could feel the heat and he could hear Yusuke. That was enough to make him desperate himself. Yusuke trembled and shuddered under his touch. He got Akira’s hand so wet the more he touched him and he was still fucking getting harder.

This was as much a tease for Akira as it was for Yusuke. Akira kept drawing his hand up and down Yusuke’s cock memorizing the length and thickness, craving the length and the thickness. He loved to toy and play with Yusuke but he felt so hungry for what he had in his hand. “You’re so perfect.” He whispered. It was true, maybe this was the right place after all and Akira wouldn’t go to hell. The perfect place to be thankful and to worship dick.

He was going to get stricken down. Akira shifted on his seat as Yusuke’s breath sped up. he could feel by Yusuke’s panting how close he was. Yusuke was struggling to remain normal but the re was no way he could. Anyone that could look would see that he was flushed. Struggling to remain calm. It was far sexier than it should be.

“Kiss me.” Akira breathed softly as he cupped his hand around Yusuke’s cock. He slid his other hand into Yusuke’s pants just as Yusuke did just as he asked. Akira trembled and hung onto control somehow as he felt Yusuke shudder before he felt spurt after spurt of warm cum cover his hand. It was way hotter than it should be. “I’m going to hell.” Akira breathed when he pulled back from the kiss. Yusuke was flushed and trembling.

“I don’t feel like disagreeing with you.” Yusuke slumped back in the pew as he caught his breath. His cheeks were flushed his eyes were intense and they were still in a church. They had kissed in the church. Akira gave a slow look around but no one was even staring their way. Somehow they were in the clear. Thank goodness. “You like testing me.” Yusuke murmured.

“Seducing you.” Akira teased as he eased his hands out of Yusuke’s pants. They were covered in Yusuke’s release. “I think I did you a public service.” He joked. “Look how much there was Yusuke. How pent up were you?” He muttered before he bent his head to lick away the majority on one hand. He ignored Yusuke’s hiss and worked until one hand was clean before he slid it back into Yusuke’s pants. “Do you want wet pants?” He teased as he cleaned his other hand.

“There has to be another- Akira.” Yusuke hissed as Akira slid his fingers against the crown. “You tease.” He shuddered as Akira slid both his hands back into Yusuke’s pants. He had a small window to work with but it was a window he knew quiet well. He watched with warmth spilling into his gut as he made Yusuke gasp, shudder and cum hard again in his hands.

“Now there’s some service.” Akira grinned. Yusuke rolled his eyes before he huffed and shoved Akira’s hand away. “No? I’ll tell Ryuji.” Akira snickered as he cleaned his hands with his tongue again. “He would get that.”


End file.
